Kashi Hime
by Chiriko
Summary: This is about two royals running away from home, and about what happens when they meet up. Read it! It's good!!
1. Prelude_Where am I?

Prelude  
  
  
  
Vallen opened her eyes, she felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. She took a deep breath and yelped in pain. She saw a figure rush to her side, "Here drink this," the figure said as he held a cup to her lips. Vallen took a sip, small at first but after she tasted it she greedily drank the rest of it.  
  
"That was good, thank you." She thanked him. Then she tried to sit up but it immediately made her even dizzier and hurt her chest terribly.  
  
"Hey, take it easy!" the figure said as he gently pushed her back down.  
  
"Where am I? And who are you?" She asked after things had stopped spinning a bit.  
  
"You're in the city of Valia, and I am the one that found you wounded and injured on the woods 3 days ago. I am Gabriel, heir to the throne of Linswa."  
  
"Wait a minute if you're a prince shouldn't you be in a castle, and if you're also the heir to a throne, shouldn't you also be in Linswa?"  
  
"I'll explain later, right now you should get some rest." Vallen wanted to know more, but didn't have the strength to argue with him. So she rolled over and went to sleep. 


	2. Who was he?

Chapter 1  
  
The sun was bright as it shined through the small window. Vallen opened her eyes, she was thinking about that strange man. How long had she been asleep since then? Or had it happened at all? Was it just a dream? No it couldn't have been, it seemed so real. Suddenly she remembered her wounds she did fell a little dizzy, she took a deep breath and winced. 'So it wasn't just a dream!' she concluded. 'But who was he? Gabriel? Was that his name?' her thoughts were interrupted when a lady came into the room. "Oh, so you're awake that's good. How do you feel?"  
  
"Well it hurts to breath a little, and I have a huge headache."  
  
"Well, that's expected when you have 3 broken ribs and a concussion!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"The last time I woke up, who was in here with me?"  
  
"Last night? It was the young man who brought you here, he has hardly left your side these past 4 days!"  
  
"Well if he has hardly left my side then where is he?" Vallen interrogated.  
  
"Oh I finally got him to go get on a walk, he hasn't been out of this house all the time he's been here!" she replied. "Don't be frustrated, although he has no idea who you are he has care for you these past few days!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Vallen apologized, "May I ask, who are you?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Faren, my husband and I run the inn here in Valia." She was a small, plump, and cheery woman. "Now may I ask, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Vallen," this was her short reply.  
  
Faren was about to ask her for more information, but they were interrupted as Gabriel came in. "Hello," he greeted them. Then he went over to the bed, and said, "So your finally awake?"  
  
Now that there was light, Vallen could see him clearly, she immediately noticed his big crystal blue eyes, his dark black hair, and his kind face. His hair fell over his eyes in a way that made her want to reach up and push it back in place. She was truly shocked at how hansom he was, but she didn't show it in the slightest (she had years of training to help her keep her face emotionless.) "What are you talking about? I was awake last night, wasn't I?"  
  
He sighed, "Yeah I guess you were." Faren quietly left the room.  
  
He sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. Vallen noticed this. "According to Faren you have spent a lot of time in that chair these past few days."  
  
He just nodded. They were both quiet for a while, then Gabriel said, "You know who I am and where I'm from, so it's my turn; what's your name? And where are you from?"  
  
"My name is Vallen, I am heir the throne of Kashi." She replied. He noticed a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
In spite of that he smiled, "I figured you were a princess."  
  
"What made you say that?" she looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Oh, it's just you're tone, and the way you talk."  
  
"You could tell all that from just my voice?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, "Hey don't forget, I'm a royal to!"  
  
She smiled, "I know."  
  
"Where did you say you where from again?" he asked, "I didn't quite catch it."  
  
"Kashi," she sighed deeply, and then winced.  
  
"Kashi?" he looked thoughtful, "Isn't that the country where woman are treated unfairly?"  
  
Vallen gave a sarcastic laugh, "Ha! Unfairly! That's just putting it lightly!"  
  
He looked at her and cocked his head a bit, "What do you mean?"  
  
She turned away from him, "Look, I do not want to talk about it right now, plus I'm tired. Could you please leave?"  
  
He nodded, "Ok, I'll come back and check on you later." He stood up and went to the door, then he paused and looked back at her. It surprised him to see tears running down her cheeks. He fought the urge to go comfort her and left.  
  
He walked down stairs and went up to Faren, "Hey, do you know if the town library has any books on the country of Kashi?"  
  
"As far as I know they should." She replied.  
  
So Gabriel headed out to find the library, after he did he went and found all the books he could on Kashi, he bought them all to a table and for three hours he sat there reading everything he could find on Kashi. He read all about the laws, and how women were treated unfairly. He was shocked at how woman were forced to be married to the man their family chose for them. When they were they had to wear long black robes, with veils black over their faces that only had slits for eyeholes. They couldn't leave the house, unless they had there husband's permission, and they couldn't even read or write, because a woman's education was not important in Kashi.  
  
After he read as much as he could stand, he went back to the inn. He glanced at the clock. 'Three hours?!?' He thought, surprised. He went directly upstairs, but when he got to her door he stopped. 'What am I going to say to her?' he asked himself. He was about to turn and leave but he stopped himself, he gently rapped on the door, half hoping she was asleep. But he wasn't so lucky, "Come in." Vallen called.  
  
He walked in and went over and sat on the chair, "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better, thank you," she replied. "Faren brought me some lunch a little while ago, it was so good!"  
  
He smiled and nodded, "She dose cook excellent food!"  
  
"Hey Gaberi-," she began.  
  
Gabriel held up his hand, "Please, call me Gabe."  
  
"Alright," she agreed, "Gabe, I know you have a right to know about Kashi, and where I came from and everything but…I just…" she hesitated, "it's just to painful to talk about it right now, do you understand?"  
  
He looked troubled, "Vallen I have a confession to make… while you were asleep I went to the library and read up on Kashi. So I know about the way women are treated, and personally I was shocked!"  
  
  
  
Vallen nodded, "I understand, I would be to. And don't feel guilty about going to the library at all! In fact I thank you for doing that, it saves me from telling you about my country."  
  
Gabe sighed, relief showing on his face, "I'm so glad, I thought you might think it as me going behind your back."  
  
She shook her head, "Oh not at all! You have every right to read about anything you want."  
  
He smiled at her, relived.  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	3. Getting to know you.

Chapter 2  
  
Two months had passed since Vallen had arrived in Valia. One day she was sitting in her room (she had been up and around for awhile), Gabe had just given her a tore of the town. So she sat in her room thinking about how handsome he was. Suddenly a new thought struck her. 'Oh my gosh!' She thought. 'I think I'm falling in love with him!' 'But what if he doesn't feel the same way?' 'What should I do?' 'Should I say something about it or not?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a commotion outside. She went over to the window. It looked like a small army, she glanced at one of the horses blankets, horror struck her as she read it; " Bolvo, official captain of Kashi." Just then Gabe came in, he was smiling but it immediately faded when he saw Vallen's pale, scared face.  
  
"What's wrong?!" he asked as he hurried over to her.  
  
She didn't answer his question, but simply said, "I have to hide."  
  
"What?" Gabe was confused.  
  
She motioned him to look out the window. "Do you see them down there?" Gabe nodded. "My father has sent his best men out to find me, and if they do…" she stopped.  
  
But Gabe didn't need to know what she was going to say, he knew what would happen if they found. He stared out the window for a minute then turned to Vallen, "Follow me," he commanded.  
  
He walked out of her room and down the hall to his. They both entered and Gabe went over to the bed and pushed it away from the wall, then he bent down and pulled up the door, to a small trap door.  
  
She stared at him, "Where did that come from?"  
  
Gabe grabbed Vallen by the arm and gently guided her towards it, "Right now it doesn't matter, just get in."  
  
Vallen knew there was no time to argue, so she climbed in. Gabe shut the door and then she heard him push the bed back over it.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes she heard heavy boots in her room, then she heard voices.  
  
Vallen heard Gabe's voice," Hello, May I help you gentlemen?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe you can. Have you seen a girl, that looks like this?" she heard the captain of the guard ask, and then he rustled some paper.  
  
Gabe studied the picture then said, "No, I've never seen anyone that looks even remotely in my life."  
  
The captain nodded, "Alright, thank you for your time sir."  
  
"Anytime! Anytime at all!" Gabe said in a friendly voice.  
  
Vallen sighed with relief as she heard them leave. Suddenly the room went dead quiet, she knew Gabe had probably gone to see them out. But she still hated to be alone in a trap door like this. 'Hurry back Gabe!' She thought to herself. Then as if he read her mind, she heard heavy boots in the room and then the bed moving. Gabe opened the trap door and offered his hand to pull her up.  
  
After she was out and the bed was back in place the first thing she asked him was, "Are they gone?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes I made sure and watched them leave before I came back."  
  
Suddenly Vallen broke down into sobs, this completely mystified Gabe. But despite that he took her in his arms and did his best to comfort her. After she had settled down a bit he asked, "Vallen, what on earth is wrong?"  
  
"Oh Gabe!" she whispered, "I don't know what to do! What if they come back? They'll eventually find me, I know my father. Gabe I'm scared." She started sobbing again, until her whole body shook.  
  
"Shhhhh," Gabe comforted her, everything's going to be all right. I won't let them find you. I promise."  
  
Then suddenly Vallen stopped crying, "I love you Gabe." She whispered, then fainted. 


End file.
